User talk:Chrismh
I MADE DAFFI WATER LILLY! OK? GOT IT? I MADE DAFFI WATER LILLY! OK? GOT IT? ~A wiki contributer And your problem would be besides annoying me...?Chrismh 01:22, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Thelalaloopsygirl 16:34, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Chris, would you like to see my fan made lalaloopsy page, Rain Bow? It's a good fan made character. In case you don't understand anything, let me know. Thelalaloopsygirl 20:36, August 19, 2012 (UTC)Sorry about saying that on the Rain Bow page. Oh, and by the way, Do you know Electro the human lightning bolt? Suji500 00:21, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Do you like the character that I made? You know, Starlight SuperStar? Yes? No? Can you draw a picture for the Sand E. Fish page? - me!�� Chrismh, someone keeps RUINING my page; Dear MGA Entertainment.... Can you please help? 18:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Delaney I know you you know that right? I mean not in real life but you know. Lalaloopsyrocks100 (talk) 00:01, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Remember Me? Hey Chris! I'm here to discuss my ideas and the admin thing. Comment back when your ready to chat! (On my profile page so I get a note to see you!)Lalaloopsyrocks100 (talk) 02:10, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok I guess were ready then and yes I meant on my talk page. Sometimes I need to be more specific. Here are my ideas: 1. Crystal H. Siamese 2. Yuki (My friend made her up I dont know what her full name is) 3. Mario N. Sharp 4.Melody A. Sharp 5. Stormy Sunsplash Those are all my ideas so far! I'll tell you more info about them when you tell me which ones you like. Lalaloopsyrocks100 (talk) 02:21, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Back ok I'll tell you more about them: Yuki:A Chinese princess who moves to lalaloopsyland. She has dark har in buns and wears one of those Chinese dresses her eyes are black and shes sewn from a Chinese emperest's clothes. Crystal: Shes a miner with orange-yellow hair and wears a miner's outfit and she has purple eyes. Shes sewn from a miner's helmet. Stormy:He has gray hair with a yellow streak and black eyes. Hes a boy! I was going to make him a little but ok. Got to go I may come back but still answer me for my new message.Lalaloopsyrocks100 (talk) 02:36, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh nevermind! But if you stop hearing from me I'm gone. I'm not going to sleep so I may come back. Stay if you can! From, You should know by now XD Ok thank you! About Crystal my friend made her up too. I was confused as you are. Anyway heres more info: Yuki: pet: dragon (girl) birthday:Chinese New Year Crystal:pet:cat birthday: help me with that please Stormy: sewn from: a stormcloud pet:angry storm cloud birthday: i need help with that too Yuki's personality: Yuki is a shy girl who only talks to her sister, Chopsticks, her brother,Drago, and her bff, Crystal. Crystal personality: Shes brave and bold and always brags about her adventures to other lalaloopsies. Stormy's personality: Hes always angry and likes to be alone. The only thing that cheers him up is his sister, April! What do you think? From,Lalaloopsyrocks100 (talk) 13:24, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot! If only I could send you a picture....... can I? Yep. I don't. Can you tell me how? So I draw the pictures, color them, take a picture of them, plug the camera into the computer, then put the picture on your profile?